


Корабль в никуда

by Elight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elight/pseuds/Elight
Summary: Два мудреца в одном тазу пустились по морю в грозу. Будь попрочнее старый таз, длиннее был бы мой рассказ (с)





	1. Десятые корабельные сутки

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование нелинейное, обращайте внимание на названия глав (по ним можно следить за временем действия)

\- Останься, - кинул Тор, не глядя на брата.

Советники тут же разбежались кто куда, как крысы при виде мусорщиков на Сакааре. Совещание затянулось, все хотели есть и спать. Спать пока сильнее, так что ночью кинжалы можно оставить в потайных ножнах, а не держать под подушкой.   
Много споров, обсуждений и мнений, мало места, теплых одеял, воды и еды. Если ремонт корабля затянется, не начнет ли революция скалить зубы на своих отцов?

\- Как прикажет повелитель, - поклонился Локи, разведя руки в стороны.  
В каюту, которую приходилось делить с Хеймдаллем, его не тянуло. Угрюмый страж сидел там, как ястреб Ведрфёльнир на вершине Иггдрасиля, и смотрел в корень… На дракона Нидхёгга, подземных змей, подгрызающих Древо, ну и за Локи приглядывал заодно. Недоверие не столько обижало, сколько утомляло: ветеран асгардского трудового фронта не спускал с опасного соседа глаз. 

Тор сразу перешел к делу, наполнив стаканы дешевым разноцветным пойлом, настоянным на грибах. Вот у Грандмастера на прогулочной яхте был бочонок с Медом Квасира – как-то во время оргии Локи удалось незаметно отпить глоточек. Горько-сладкое, освежающее и согревающее, питье навевало радужные грезы. Вечер тогда удался на славу, и голова наутро была легкой, звонкой, пустой.

\- Мы лишились родины, отца, матери, впереди неизвестность и страх, нет ни прибежища, ни старых друзей, способных понять и поддержать… Тебе жалко Фандралла, Огуна и Вольштагга? Нет, лучше помолчи! 

Тор выпил и снова потянулся за бутылкой. 

\- Они воины, - отдышавшись и вытерев невольные слезы, Локи жестом отказался от добавки. – Это их судьба, они выполнили долг.

\- А мы? Выполнили свой?

\- Неужто за ночь у тебя вырос второй глаз? – Локи поддался вперед, пристально изучая лицо брата. – Сними повязку, я посмотрю.

Тор насупился, зрячее око озарилось мертвенным сполохом. Он уже швырял в брата стаканом за шутку про «Девять миров, а нянька без глаза», так что лучше бы поскорей свернуть задушевный разговор, пока он не перешел в душевные посиделки. Вот, опять схватился за бутылку, собираясь утопить горе в ней.

\- Все знают, что ты печалишься только о себе. Говорят, змеи льют яд вместо слез, - о, поэтические обороты пошли! Никак от Мстителей нахватался, глубоко в душе они все трепетные, мятущиеся и сложные, как Браги до первой чарки. – Ты мог бы разделить со мной скорбь. 

\- И будет у нас тогда печальный принц в придачу к скорбному главой царю. Очнись, Тор! Не время кручиниться, дел невпроворот. Ты всегда был бойцом, даже Смерть не смогла тебя остановить, - Локи поднялся, обошел стол и медленно провел ладонью по стриженому затылку и мощной шее. Слегка сжал плечо, отметив, как светлые волоски встали дыбом от прикосновений. - Милый брат, я охотно разделю с тобой последний сухарь и глоток воды, если мы проболтаемся в этой ржавой посудине еще неделю, но беседы – не наш конек. Давай разделим кое-что другое?

Кожа Тора покрылась мурашками. Руки чесались взъерошить ежик волос, проверить – они действительно потрескивают от напряжения, или Локи кажется.  
Тор повернулся к брату, поднял на него горящий взгляд. Яркий свет ослеплял, завораживал, как оленя, попавшего в перекрестье лучей охотничьих лодок.  
\- Ты не отступишь? – хрипло спросил Тор, давая последний шанс уйти. – Решай сейчас, потому что больше я не остановлюсь.  
\- Я решил давно, - фыркнул Локи и погладил Тора по щетинистой щеке. – Мы с тобой не братья, и никогда ими не были. Понимаешь, о чем я? Тшшш, умерь пыл! Я готов разделить с тобой ложе, а не шаткий стул.


	2. Третьи корабельные сутки

Их первая попытка, предпринятая неделю назад, была скомканной, сумбурной и неловкой, как у подростков, застуканных за взрослыми делами.  
Тор едва успел ощупать Локи, а тот - осмотреть себя в зеркале и убедиться, что выпущенная грозовая сила не причинила непоправимого вреда, как сбежавшаяся в коридор челядь чуть не вынесла дверь. Локи похолодел, узнав голос Беннера, спрашивающего, что случилось.

\- Семейные дела, - крикнул он гулким басом, подражая Тору. – Учу братца, как нужно вести себя с жителями Девяти миров. 

\- За Сакаар тоже поучи! Пусть почувствует разницу между зрительским ложем и ареной.

\- Вот и твори добро для народа, - прошипел уязвленный Локи под нос. – Это кто был, Корг или Миек? Никак не могу запомнить. 

Рот ему запечатала большая теплая ладонь.

\- Семейные разногласия, ничего особенного. Расходитесь, друзья, мы с братом сами все уладим, - велел асгардский царь обеспокоенным подданным.

Когда снаружи наконец-то стихло, Локи обвел взглядом разгром, царящий в каюте, и уставился на поникший член Тора, украшенный белесыми потеками.

\- Похоже, сила Мьелльнира перетекла туда, - заметил он, намекая на разрушения.

На полу таяли градины величиной с воронье яйцо, потолок был словно опален пожаром, постель дымилась после битвы стихий. Хорошо, бутылки не полопались – в изготовлении тары и упаковки сакаарцам равных не было.

\- Сильно тебя приложило? – виновато спросил бог грома, глядя на отпечатки своих ладоней, выжженные на стройных белых бедрах.

Он успел обнять Локи (как и обещал в день Рагнарека), поцеловать и наполовину войти. «Ножны» оказались слишком узкими для этого оружия, лицо младшего брата исказилось от боли, и Тор не сдержал восторга, излился внутрь и испустил разряд.

\- Могло быть и хуже. До утра заживет, - Локи снова оценивающе посмотрел на опавшую плоть. – Я рад, что молнии ты теперь испускаешь не звездным Мьелльниром и не этим. Не думал, что когда-нибудь стану благодарить сестру.

Представив, куда во время неудачного соития попал бы такой грозовой разряд, Тор содрогнулся от нервного смеха и спрятал горящее лицо в руках. 

\- Не думал, что буду благодарить брата за его шуточки. И етунов за их ледяной сейдр. Если бы не твое умение замораживать… Позвать целительниц? – всполошился он, заметив, как прихрамывает поднявшийся с пола Локи.

\- Может, сразу Беннера пригласим? Один взгляд на травмы, и Халк пробьет в корабле новую дыру. Одно хорошо: я не увижусь с твоими славными смертными друзьями. Старк непременно устроит грандиозную вечеринку: утром свой глаз продерешь, а рядом новая Джейн сопит. 

Тор следил за тем, как Локи собирает и отряхивает уцелевшую одежду, огорченно цокает языком во время осмотра, затем проводит вдоль тела ладонями и облачается в сакаарский переливчато-синий, безумно тесный костюм. 

\- Учись контролировать силу молний, или будешь царем-аскетом до конца своих дней, - посоветовал брат напоследок и поковылял к двери.

Даже в таком состоянии он казался желанным: высокий, статный, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами, длинноногий и словно перетекающий в пространстве, - знакомые вкрадчивые, плавные, мягкие движения выдавали его с головой в любом обличье.  
Круглый крепкий зад, обтянутый кожаными штанами, так и просился в руки. Тор сжал кулаки, поймав себя на том, что не может оторвать глаз. 

Разряд был слабым, оставив поверхностные ожоги.   
Брат причинял ему куда больше боли, и физической, и моральной, но сейчас Тор сгибался под тяжестью стыда и вины. О чем он думал? Локи доверился ему, а Тор, принимая трон, дал слово защищать его и других асгардцев.   
Царское слово более ничего не значит? Скрипнув зубами, Тор прикрыл глаза. В чреслах вновь разгорался огонь, утихомирить который под силу лишь одному. Джейн… Джейн оказалась славной, доброй и дальновидной девой. Она шепнула Дарси «по секрету», что асгардские боги могут только раз в неделю, и эта причина расставания Мидгард полностью удовлетворила.

\- Это безумие, - выдохнул Тор, и Локи обернулся на пороге. – Мы все испортили. Я сожалею и готов заслужить твое прощение, брат. Один твой намек, и мы навсегда забудем этот день, начнем заново, нам ведь не впервой начинать? Будем братьями, стоящими плечом к плечу, соратниками, друзьями, тем, кем пожелаешь. Что скажешь? 

Сначала Локи нахмурился, затем его брови поползли вверх, а к концу лицо застыло, став хищным, надменным, неприятно чужим. 

\- Хуже всего, что ты искренен, Одинсон, - проговорил он. – Причем всегда. Простить не прощу – не тот случай. Портить в наших отношениях нечего, в их руинах давно вОроны гнезда вьют. Пойми, жизнь не рост и не развитие, а бесконечный круг арены, на которой кипит борьба за место под солнцем. Ты по доброй воле сдаешь игру… не стоит, я могу потерять интерес. Мы с Грандмастером схожи в одном: скуку убиваем изощренно и идем дальше в поисках новых ощущений. До сих пор ты служил мне главным развлечением, и по мере сил я тебя берег. Не разочаровывай меня… брат. 

Он выскользнул за дверь, словно облачная тень, набежавшая на лицо в солнечный полдень и исчезнувшая бесследно. Хотя следы как раз сохранились. Хаос, разгром, разруха, разочарование – тот набор, который Локи оставлял за собой повсюду.  
Даже Смерть не смогла тут ничего изменить.


	3. Четвертые корабельные сутки

Болтливые служанки, прибиравшие капитанскую каюту, подкинули щедрую пищу для сплетен. С утра весь корабль обсуждал запутанные семейные отношения Одинсонов и строил догадки, как сюда вписывается Хела.  
Фрейлины Фригги охотно делились воспоминаниями о проказах «маленьких принцев-озорников», а Тор ходил мрачнее тучи и выискивал повод выплеснуть раздражение.

На завтраке Локи не было, и к обеду Тора начало потряхивать. Вдруг брат лежит и умирает от ожогов, а Хеймдаллю врет, что чирей на шее вскочил?  
От таких ран не умирают.  
Хеймдалль через три одеяла увидит, где именно у Локи вскочил пресловутый «чирей».  
Брат просто не хочет ерзать на сиденье при честном народе – стоглазая толпа все углядит, а если что и просмотрит, то поспешит додумать, преобразив козу в дракона.  
Вчера они расстались довольно нелюбезно, вряд ли Локи обрадуется гостю…  
Тор кинул вороватый взгляд на Стража, сидящего за общим столом, и принялся пробираться к выходу из трапезной. 

Каюта, предназначенная для старших помощников капитана, казалась нежилой: откидные койки и столик подняты, на полу ни соринки, стенные шкафы заперты и вдобавок запаролены – универсальный капитанский ключ не помог. Соседи не доверяли друг другу ни на волосок. Хотя зная, как маг может использовать чужой волос…  
Тор прошелся взад-вперед, наслаждаясь ослепительной чистотой и относительным простором. Место на корабле экономили изо всех сил. Капитанская каюта напоминала пенал для перьев: когда Тор садился на край койки, носками вытянутых ног он упирался в противоположную переборку. Нажмешь на панель – откидывается столик, пространства чуть побольше, чем в мидгардской железной птице, не развернешься. Зато многочисленные несгораемые шкафы, выстроившиеся вдоль стенки и занимавшие половину каюты, доверху забиты особо ценным барахлом. Стояли там и ящики с выпивкой, спрятанные под замок от греха подальше. Грех, как выяснилось на борту, величали Брунгильдой, но по привычке все обращались к ней как к Валькирии.  
Неприхотливый Тор на жилищные условия не жаловался, есть койка - и ладно, в походах доводилось спать на камнях, на снегу, под дождем; одну полу плаща подстелешь под бок, другой укрываешься. Но сейчас он задумался, каково было бы спать с братом в одной кровати, как в беспечальном далеком детстве. До первого столетия у них были общие покои с раздельными кроватями, и как только старая Урд засыпала, братья без колебаний ныряли друг к другу под одеяло. Так было удобней шептаться, драться подушками и дрожать от страха после сказок няньки, заверяя, что в эти детские страшилки только девчонки верят.

 

На здешней откидной койке вдвоем они не поместятся – пара худосочных смертных устроилась бы валетом, но пара взрослых богов… Тор с досадой потряс головой, обнаружив, что последние несколько минут пялился в пустоту.

***  
Тор обошел все корабельные закоулки и нашел брата в трапезной: Локи сидел рядом с Валькирией, оживленно с ней что-то обсуждая. Подавив желание броситься туда с криками: «Вот ты где! Я думал, ты пропал или сбежал с корабля!», Тор тихо подошел сзади и прислушался.

\- У ящеров уязвимы только глаза и пасть, - Валькирия ткнула вилкой в воображаемую чешуйчатую гадину, - если ты сможешь в нее попасть! Меч надо брать подлиннее и всовывать поглубже. Есть кретины, уверяющие, что можно подлезть снизу и вспороть мягкое брюхо. Спорил со мной один такой – до первой и последней своей встречи с драконом. Гад опустился бронированным животом на заговоренный клинок и расплющил его вместе с владельцем. 

\- И поделом - одним идиотом во вселенной стало меньше, – поддакнул Локи. – А правда, что драконов убивали только валькирии и смертный королевич Зигфрид?

\- Ну да, убил он одного, Фафнир сам был виноват, - Валькирия одним махом осушила целый кувшин сидра. – У него началась линька, а он все равно ползал от золота к водопою, боялся сокровища без присмотра оставлять. Нет бы забиться в пещеру и впасть в спячку. Воришек отыскал и покарал бы потом – если б желающие воровать у дракона нашлись.

\- Смертным часто везет незаслуженно, - Локи скривил рот и понимающе покивал. – Легко одолеть ослабленного линькой подслеповатого ящера с осыпающейся чешуей и расшатанными клыками. Попробуй справиться со здоровым, полным ярости драконом! Такое под силу только валькирии. Прими мое искреннее восхи…

\- И мне, - негромко сказал Тор за его спиной.

Локи вздрогнул и умолк на середине слова.

\- Что тебе нужно? – спросил он совсем другим, напряженным голосом, разворачиваясь к брату.

\- А ничего. Помнишь, я добыл корону Суртура? - Тор взял со стола кубок Локи и выпил в один глоток. – Мне пришлось одолеть здорового, полного ярости дракона. Я тебе рассказывал об этом эпизоде неделю назад, забыл? Не желаешь поставить пьесу по мотивам, ты же, вроде, драматург?

Зеленые глаза Локи потемнели и заискрились такой ледяной злостью, что даже цепного дракона Суртура в Хельхейме пробрало сквозняком. Встав во весь рост, брат отвесил легкий поклон.

\- Ваше Величество, - он зубасто улыбался в своей излюбленной манере «то ли съем, то ли понадкусываю», - подожду вдохновения. А вот государственные дела не ждут. Заседания, встречи с советом безопасности - царский присмотр нужен везде… Может, пойдешь, а мы договорим и нагоним тебя?

\- Парни, - Валькирия присвистнула, перекинула ногу через стул, оседлав его и приготовившись наблюдать, – вы сейчас расплюетесь или подеретесь? Кто хочет сделать ставки?

\- Ставлю на Лорда Грома, - Корг разжал каменную лапу, показав горстку монеток. – Локи, без обид, но мы все видели, как сын Одина выступает на арене.

\- Зато ты не видел, как умело Локи разделяет и властвует. Интриги его родная стихия, - Беннер протиснулся из-за спин и тронул царя Асгарда за наруч. – Пошли, нужно срочно кое-что обсудить.

\- Локи, жду твоих предложений на вечернем совете. Вчера ты молчал, как мертвая вельва, - Тор коротко кивнул присутствующим и пошел за Беннером, стараясь сдержать клокочущую ярость.

Братец по обыкновению времени даром не теряет. Не в его привычках хранить золотые яблоки в одной корзине: теперь он взялся окучивать Валькирию. Подозрения насчет того, как Локи сумел попасть в фавор к Грандмастеру, снова подняли голову, свиваясь внутри гадючьим кублом.

\- Брюс, ты не знаешь, за какие заслуги на Сакааре «мясо», избежавшее арены, попадает в ВИП-ложу?

Беннер покосился на друга.

\- Тор, всякий раз, когда я влипаю в ваши семейные разборки, у меня обостряются отношения с тем, Другим мной. Я хочу, чтобы наш корабль спокойно долетел до Земли. Ты обещал доставить меня домой. Я два года не видел свою девушку и хочу обнять ее без риска раздавить ненароком.

\- Обнимешь, не беспокойся! – несмотря на гнев, Тор разулыбался. – Я бы на твоем месте тревожился о себе. Видел как-то передачу по National Geographic о брачных ритуалах пауков. Отчаянный ты человек, Беннер, и не боишься нисколько!

Тор дружески похлопал Брюса Беннера по плечу. Доктор посмотрел на Одинсона, будто прикидывал траекторию грядущего полета, но вежливость взяла верх. 

\- Мисс Романофф получила воспитание не хуже, чем во дворце, - чопорно заявил Брюс. – Она ходила в балетную школу, между прочим. 

***  
К моменту, когда Тор разобрался с текущими делами, он подостыл и решил не выяснять правду обходными путями. Честнее спросить у Локи напрямик.  
Ежедневные тренировки с Валькирией сгоняли семь потов, и к концу спарринга запыхавшийся Тор чуть не забыл, о чем хотел у нее узнать. Вспомнил, лишь увидев прицепленный к поясу клинок из клыка дракона.

\- Похоже, ты изменила мнение о моем брате?

\- О твоем ловкаче и пройдохе? – Валькирия проверила, хорошо ли закреплено оружие, обвешивавшее ее сверкающей гирляндой. – Перестань обманываться, такие, как он, не меняются.

\- Тогда зачем ты общаешься с ним?

\- Он умеет слушать и складно травит байки. А в чем дело, правитель Асгарда? Мы разделили трапезу, а не ложе. Кстати, о личной жизни; позволь задать тебе вопрос. Я слышала, твое сердце разбила какая-то смертная. Ты выбрал Мидгард из-за нее?

\- Н-да, кажется, царскую семью сегодня прополоскали в девяти водах. Джейн Фостер осталась в прошлом, - Тор смутился, но говорил твердо. – Асы мало знают о смертных, а ведь Мидгард не стоит на месте, он развивается стремительней, чем Хугин и Мунин облетают Иггдрасиль. Я познакомлю тебя со своими смертными друзьями. Они называют себя Мстителями. Хорошие ребята и славные воины, не хуже валькирий. 

Валькирия подкинула в воздух клык дракона и бутыль одновременно. Острие вошло в пробку с акробатической ловкостью, осталось провернуть и вынуть.

\- Уверен? 

\- Отличный трюк, - похвалил Тор, - научишь меня?

\- Нет ничего проще. Полторы тысячи лет непрерывной практики, и ты – профессиональная открывалка.

\- К-хм, опыт солидный, боюсь, мне столько не выпить, - Тор вытерся полотенцем и набросил на плечи плащ. Надо бы найти брата и выяснить, что происходит. Тот положил глаз на Валькирию или снова что-то затевает? – Благодарю за тренировку, леди Брунгильда. Увидимся на вечернем совете?

\- Ваше Величество!

Тор надавил на кнопку открытия шлюза и обернулся. Валькирия отсалютовала ему ополовиненной бутылью.

\- Не мое это дело, но не доверяй брату безоглядно. В десятый раз наступать на грабли… даже смертные так не делают.

\- Я как раз хотел предупредить тебя, - отозвался Тор. – Меня Локи убивать не станет – предавать тогда будет некого, а он любит поиграть в кошки-мышки. Но с тобой он расправится без раздумий, если представится удобный случай.

\- Я готова к любым случайностям, Зоркий Глаз. Твоему брату меня не запугать. Только два аса способны одолеть валькирию в честном бою. И один из них уже пирует в Вальгалле, а второй скоро туда отправится с его слепой верой в других.

Валькирия допила до дна и разжала пальцы. Пустая бутылка брызнула осколками.

***  
Локи заметил вошедшего в машинное отделение брата, но никак не отреагировал. Кинжалы раз за разом вонзались в грубо размалеванную зеленую мишень, закрепленную на крестовине руля ржавого механизма. Продырявленное во многих местах «лицо» Халка напоминало сыр.  
Смертоносный танец в сопровождении низкого гула машин и свиста вспарываемого воздуха завораживал. Острая сталь входила в дерево, как в растаявшее масло, а затем снова возвращалась к владельцу, повинуясь мановению руки.

\- Молодец, - одобрил Тор, понаблюдав за пляской кинжалов из-за братского плеча. – Но зачем так широко замахиваешься? Балансировка плохая?

Локи взвесил лезвие на ладони. 

\- Не выставляй свое невежество напоказ ни перед кем, кроме меня. Из метательного оружия ты разбираешься только в молотах. Полагаю, тебя расстроило, что ты оказался не единственным воителем, достойным Мьелльнира?

\- В последнем видении Всеотец сказал, что я – Бог грома, а не молотов, - Тор медленно обходил брата, и тот крутился на месте, поворачиваясь к собеседнику лицом. – Сила внутри, а не снаружи, и я учусь ею управлять. Смотрю, ты тоже о главном в себе не забываешь. Зачем обрабатываешь Валькирию: приударить за ней решил или собрался задурить деве голову? Хватит лить в уши отравленный мед: Асгард понес невосполнимые потери, каждый меч сейчас на счету.

Локи ухмыльнулся и двумя быстрыми неуловимыми движениями с разворота отправил кинжалы в полет.

\- Тор Одинсон прячет ревность под маской заботы о благе государства. Я тоже пекусь об Асгарде, как и полагается верному сыну, потому дам тебе бесплатный совет. Ты избрал не лучшую кандидатуру для династического брака. Брунгильда завела роман с бутылкой, когда мы еще на свет не родились, и эту страсть не одолеть. Представь, что за наследственность будет у ваших детей. Династия вырожденцев и выпивох – так они войдут в историю. 

Тор помолчал, откашлялся и набрал воздуха в грудь, будто собирался выйти из безопасного корабля в немое, пустое, необъятное космическое пространство.

\- Истории о наших с Валькирией потомках не напишут. При всей своей сообразительности ты не догадался? Я ревную вовсе не ее. 

Локи рефлекторно поймал кинжалы, отвернулся, уставившись в пол. Встрепанные волосы прикрыли опущенное лицо, не давая разглядеть его выражение.  
С каждым мгновением тягучей тишины сердце Тора колотилось все сильнее, как залетевшая в чертог заполошная птица. Он заговорил в надежде отсрочить приговор:

\- Ты дважды возвращался: с Сакаара, чтобы встать со мной бок о бок, из разрушенного Асгарда, чтобы разделить судьбу изгнанников. Наши пути давно разошлись, но сейчас они сходятся. Можешь считать, что нас ничего не связывает, только я полагаю иначе. Подумай над тем, кто мы друг другу; торопить не стану, приму любой твой ответ. И, Локи… я рад, что ты здесь. Как ожоги, до сих пор болят? 

\- В этом месте в пьесе просто обязаны быть братские объятия и лобзания, - Локи убрал кинжалы, облизнул губы, завел волосы за уши и пригладил, возвращая себе невозмутимый вид. – Музыкального сопровождения не хватает – подчеркнуть торжественность момента. Буду сочинять сценарий, непременно пропишу. Увидимся вечером, Тор.

\- Постой! – Брат задержался в дверях грузового лифта. – Как ты завоевал расположение Грандмастера? Что предложил старому извращенцу в обмен на сладкую жизнь?

Локи наморщил нос.

\- А ты как думаешь? В тафл я с ним играл.* Головой работать надо, а не бицепсы напрягать. Бестолковым громилам без особых умений путь только на арену.

_* Хнефатафл — скандинавская настольная игра. Первые упоминания относятся к III веку н. э. Впоследствии викинги завезли её в Гренландию, Исландию, Уэльс, Британию, и, возможно, на Киевскую Русь. С распространением в Скандинавии шахмат (X—XI века) эта игра была забыта._

Створки лифта съехались, едва не прищемив подол плаща с ядовито-желтой подкладкой. Тор криво ухмыльнулся. Вечно у них так – поцапаться на пустом месте. Молча дуться по разным углам. И снова начать общаться, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Сиблинги как есть, пусть и не по крови. Если вместе – стихийное бедствие, если врозь – вечная мерзлота.


	4. Десятые корабельные сутки на излете

\- Я часто представлял себе эту минуту, - признался Тор, блокируя дверь капитанской каюты изнутри.

\- Развратные сны замучили? – фыркнул Локи, лавируя в узком захламленном проходе. – Служанкам подолы бы задирал. Всё хранишь верность увядающей Джейн?

Тор нагнал его, схватил поперек пояса и дотащил до койки, не слушая возмущенных воплей.

\- Будешь драться, мы или свалимся, или эта откидушка отвалится, - предупредил он. – Когда я ворочаюсь, она трещит.

Давление на плечи исчезло, Локи оторвал лицо от смятой подушки, приподнялся на локте и глянул на брата. Тор сидел с краю, сгорбившись и свесив руки между колен.  
Локи требовательно подергал его за край плаща.

\- Снимай все и ложись на спину. Рассуждать ты мастер, а как доходит до дела… Помочь тебе раздеться?

\- А вдруг я снова не смогу сдержаться? – поделился опасениями Тор.

Локи наконец исполнил свое желание - запустил руку в короткие волосы, перебирая мягкие пшеничные пряди. Брат шумно выдохнул, запрокинул голову, целиком отдаваясь невинной ласке.

\- Выясним это опытным путем, - Локи осторожно провел по губам брата кончиком указательного пальца. – На худой конец… языком в постели ты ведь не только болтать умеешь?  
Вместо ответа Тор легонько прихватил подушечку зубами.

В этот раз они никуда не спешили, целовались до потери дыхания, неторопливо исследовали тела друг друга. Локи пробовал на вкус соленую от пота шею, скользил ладонями по мощной груди, трогал твердый, как камень, живот.  
Жира у Одинсона словно не было вовсе, он казался созданным специально для битв и побед – гора мышц, отлитая в совершенную форму. Небесно-синий глаз следил за каждым движением брата, светясь восхищением, радостью, искренней любовью. Тор не умел что-то скрывать, он держал душу нараспашку, сам протягивал сердце на ладони, не дожидаясь чужих признаний и клятв.

\- Где хранишь смазку? – Локи потеребил затвердевшие соски, чутко вслушиваясь в стоны.  
\- Под кроватью посмотри, - Тор придержал нагнувшегося брата за бедра, мазнув членом по ложбинке между ягодицами.  
\- Ф-фу. Пыль у тебя под кроватью, - Локи поморщился, открывая захватанный флакон.  
\- И белье тут неделю не меняли. Мы займемся делом или грязь по углам будем искать?  
\- А, точно, я отвык. Настоящий воин моется, когда идет дождь. Ты бог грозы, а значит, почище иных. Мне еще повезло…  
Тор потерял терпение и накрыл шевелящиеся губы ладонью.  
\- Иногда хочется зашить тебе рот.  
Локи отвел руку брата, указал взглядом на переборку за изголовьем.  
\- Направь свои ладони туда. А то я чувствую себя мидгардским царем, над маковкой которого раскачивается меч.

Вид жаждущего Тора с вытянутыми над головой руками, полностью доверившегося партнеру, добровольно отдавшего контроль, отодвинул боль и жжение на задний план. Когда Локи медленно насадился до упора, Тор закрыл глаз и стиснул зубы.  
Локи стер с его лба испарину, очертил пальцами контур металлической нашлепки, прикрывавшей пустую глазницу. Услышал:  
\- Уродливо, правда? Только без утешительной лжи.  
\- Ты прекрасен, мой царь, - просто сказал Локи. - Шрамы обезображивают лишь низкодушных.  
\- Скажи это еще раз, - Тор вперил в брата пронзительно-синий взгляд.  
\- «Ты прекрасен» или «мой царь»?  
\- Слушал бы и слушал, - Тор блаженно вздохнул и толкнулся бедрами вверх, пытаясь войти поглубже.

Локи раскачивался, как танцующая на хвосте змея, наслаждаясь слиянием, поглощением, скользящим внутри тараном, раздвигавшим границы восприятия.  
\- Постой, - просипел задыхающийся Тор, - мы можем поменяться местами? Я не наврежу тебе, обещаю.  
Локи бы предпочел задавать темп, а не следовать за братом. Но сейчас он кивнул. Порой стоит уступить.  
В позе на спине с задранными ногами Локи казался сам себе раскрытой устрицей: Тор смотрел на него, как голодный гурман в ожидании обеда.  
\- Такой открытый… готовый принять меня всего, без остатка. Ох, видел бы ты себя, - обхватив мозолистой ладонью член, Тор принялся дразнить брата слабенькими щекочущими разрядами.  
Вечность спустя он вошел глубоко, сильно, резко, и хватило нескольких мощных движений, чтобы в глазах у Локи померкло.

Будучи просвещенным космополитом, Локи в постели не гнушался никем: пол, возраст, раса, число конечностей на сакаарских оргиях воспринимались как забавные особенности экзотических партнеров. Предпочтение он отдавал все же двуногим, но после гномьего самогона на одной из вечеринок смутно вспоминался некий Тормунд… или Йормунд*… существо с длинным непроизносимым именем и без конечностей. Память отчетливо сохранила внушительные размеры и гибкий раздвоенный язык, милосердно скрыв остальные подробности в алкогольном дурмане.  
____________________________  
_* Ёрмунганда часто называют «Змеем Мидгарда» или Мировой Змей. Его имя иногда произносят как Йормунгандр, Йормунганд или Тормунганд (с)_

Но весь богатый любовный опыт не подготовил Локи к сухому жару, исходящему от Тора, к безмятежному покою, укутывающему в кокон рядом с ним. Всем разомлевшим телом он впитывал ровное тепло - словно свернувшаяся на камне или пеньке змея, греющаяся в летний день под солнцем. Большие грубые ладони брата разбирали спутанные пряди, бродили по спине, опускались на задницу, приятно горящую после растяжки. Тор сопел, в его груди тяжело бухало сердце, размеренные звуки и ненавязчивые прикосновения усыпляли.  
С трудом разлепив глаза, Локи шевельнулся, и брат тут же насторожился:

\- Ты куда? Не уходи, рано еще.  
\- Я не могу спать на тебе, - полушепотом объяснил Локи. – Ты твердый. И койка узкая, вдвоем мы не поместимся.  
\- Подожди, пока я усну, - попросил Тор. – Это недолго.  
\- Меня бы кто потом разбудил. Свалюсь тут на пол во сне… - Локи снова улегся сверху, погрузился в расслабляющую тишину.  
Когда дыхание брата стало ровным, он вдруг спросил:  
\- Как думаешь, Хела приходится мне единоутробной сестрой?  
\- Чего? – с Тор мигом слетела дремота.  
\- Ты заметил, как мы похожи?  
\- Характерами точно. Как вспомню ее: «На колени…»  
\- Я до сих пор не знаю имя матери. Она должна быть асиньей, я ведь не чистокровный етун. Может, она оставила дочь Одину и ушла к Лафею? Тогда все сходится. Наверное, она одна из Древних - хтоническая тварь, Прародительница чудовищ.  
\- Не смей, - Тор с силой тряхнул брата и прижал к груди, - даже не думай, что вы с Хелой – побеги одного корня. Я ее единокровный брат, но кроме крови у нас ничего общего нет. Слушай, Локи, мы вместе росли, вместе играли, вместе шли в бой. Ты – мой настоящий брат, и я никому не позволю отобрать тебя. Ты единственное, что осталось от моей семьи.  
Локи долго молчал, прежде чем признаться:  
\- Знаешь, я скучаю по отцу. Понял только после его смерти.  
\- Не смерти, - поправил Тор. – Ухода. Один дважды являлся ко мне в трудные моменты, без его поддержки Хелу бы не одолеть. Он следит за нами из Вальгаллы, будь уверен.  
«За тобой - да, уверен», - подумал Локи, но ворошить старые обиды не стал.

Когда объятия Тора ослабли, Локи выскользнул в коридор. На развилке он заколебался: поворот направо вел к старпомовской каюте, налево – в ангар, где стояла прогулочная яхта Грандмастера.  
Что ему делать в мире, приковавшем к себе недоброе внимание Таноса? Ждать визита читаури, рассчитывая на силу Мстителей?  
Локи постоял на перепутье, тщетно стараясь разобраться в противоречивых сигналах сердца и мозга. Поторговавшись сам с собой, он отложил решение на неделю и с чистой душой отправился спать.


	5. Одиннадцатые корабельные сутки

На завтрак Локи опоздал. Валькирия уже ушла, пришлось подсаживаться к Эгиру.  
Тор усердно подмигивал с другого конца стола, хотя Локи избегал его взгляда и специально пренебрег почетным местом одесную царя. Болван, табличку бы еще на могучую грудь нацепил.  
Наскоро перекусив безвкусным сухим пайком, Локи отправился в командную рубку, принимать вахту у дежурного. Клевавший носом Браги обрадовался смене, быстро отчитался: полет проходит по заданному курсу, ремонтники из группы Беннера просят учесть метеоритный рой, за время дежурства инцидентов и происшествий не отмечено, а еще у наблюдательного кресла заклинило спинку. И Браги всю ночь пришлось спать скрючившись, шея затекла и теперь болит.  
Локи не стал делать выговор за сон на посту; что взять со скальда. Отпустил досыпать и проверил показания приборов. На бликующем экране отразился Тор, подкрадывающийся сзади с грацией пузатого чибиса.  
\- Веди себя, как обычно, - Локи воздел указующий перст. – Мало о нас говорили, ты стремишься подогреть сплетни?  
Брат бросил дурачиться, подошел и положил руку на спинку кресла.  
\- Валькирия сегодня обнаружила в кувшине с сидром крысиный помет.  
Локи расцвел в радостной улыбке.  
\- Чудесное утро! Надеюсь, она успела отпить?  
\- Что за детские шуточки! Мы не можем позволить себе терять союзников, их и так почти нет. Признавайся, твои проделки?  
\- Нет, - с сожалением ответил Локи, - крысы теплокровные, я в них превращаться не могу.  
Тор походил по рубке, заложив руки за спину.  
\- А в кого можешь? Кроме змей?  
\- В рептилий. Земноводных. Рыб не крупнее лосося, - перечислил Локи.  
\- То есть гадов, земных и морских. Помнишь, старая Урд говорила: если поцеловать заколдованную лягушку, она превратится в царевича или царевну?  
\- Ну да. Наловлю тебе в Мидгарде полный садок. Целуй! – разрешил Локи.

Они посмеялись – по-дружески, а не друг над другом, и Тор окончательно размяк. Он подошел к креслу сзади и опустил руки на плечи брата.  
\- С тобой ведь сработало: лягушка стала царевичем. Ты мог направить корабль куда угодно, но прилетел за нами. Я верил, что ты вернешься. Можешь не говорить ничего; я и так знаю, что тебе дорог Асгард и семья. Было время, когда я сомневался, но оно прошло.  
\- Ненавижу сантименты, - Локи передернул плечами и оглянулся на брата. – Но, должен признать, когда ты сказал: «Иди, куда хочешь, мне все равно», я был уязвлен в самое сердце.  
\- Я такого не говорил!  
\- Говорил. В лифте.  
\- И это сработало!  
\- Да, ты тонко сыграл на чувствах. Хотя казалось: где ты, а где тонкий расчет… Ты научился управлять другими. Я горжусь тобой.  
\- Спасибо.  
Тор отошел к обзорной стене и уставился в черные глубины космоса, сложив руки на груди.  
Локи пощелкал кнопками, настраивая коды и собираясь с духом. Нет, откладывать бессмысленно, решать вопрос надо сейчас.

\- Ты уверен, что это хороший план – доставить нас в Мидгард?  
\- Разумеется. Меня там все знают и любят, я же Мститель.  
\- Ладно, брат, переформулирую. Ты уверен, что это хороший план – доставить меня в Мидгард? Я там не пользуюсь популярностью.  
Тор бросил на брата короткий взгляд через плечо. Его лицо освещала самодовольная улыбка.  
\- Не беспокойся, я замолвлю за тебя словечко. Мстители примут те…. Что за чертовщина???  
Обзор медленно заслонял гигантский корабль, размерами в десятки раз превосходящий асгардский ковчег. И Локи хорошо знал его владельца.  
Сейчас включится силовое поле, пойманное судно втянут в трюм. А дальше Локи придется мечтать о той сладкой боли, что осталась в прошлом. Читаури зря пугать не станут, с фантазией у них плоховато.  
Мысли замелькали, как клинки в опытных руках. Использовать тессеракт, пробить проход в любой обитаемый мир? Всех не заберешь, мощности портала хватит на трех-четырех асов.  
Исчезнуть одному – Танос сорвет злость на остальных, а Тор погибнет, защищая их.  
Схватить брата в охапку и уйти вдвоем? Как только спасенный Тор поймет, что они сбежали, бросив свой народ на расправу, Локи не жить. Брат его убьет, на месте испепелит.  
Выбор невелик: вечность в пыточных застенках, смерть Тора, собственная смерть.  
Локи извлек тессеракт из теней, – туда не проникал Всевидящий взор Хеймдалля, - визуализировал цель. Вокруг корабля врага возникло синее свечение, до захвата оставалась минута-две.  
\- Что он делает? Хеловы псины, да кто это такой? Локи, ты знаешь его? – Тор обернулся и увидел в руках брата куб, налившийся ярким светом. – Локи!!!  
\- Я делаю это для тебя, - сказал Локи, не надеясь, что Тор поверит.  
\- Локи!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – провал портала вспыхнул и погас как раз перед рванувшимся вслед за братом Тором.

Локи упал на что-то мелкое и твердое, с шорохом раскатившееся в стороны. Ничего не видать, темно, хоть глаз выколи. Засветив магический огонь, он встал и осмотрелся.  
Всюду, куда достигал свет, зажглись разноцветные искры; ноги по щиколотку погрузились в груду драгоценных камней. Локи запустил светящийся шар под потолок и обнаружил, что стоит на «плато», окруженном верхушками «гор». Столько сокровищ за свою жизнь не видел сам Один Всеотец.  
\- Эй! Прибыл гость! – крикнул Локи, и эхо разнесло его голос. – Гм… Фафнир бы от зависти самовоспламенился…  
Он побрел вперед в расчете забраться на ближайшую вершину и разглядеть, где тут выход. Идти по камням было тяжело и неудобно. Нет бы оказаться в коридоре, а лучше сразу в командной рубке.  
Послышалось жужжание, из-за гор вынырнула пятерка «кузнечиков» читаури и взяла гостя в кольцо, зависнув на высоте в десять футов. Почетный «эскорт» ощетинился дулами лучевых пушек.  
\- Давно не виделись! – Локи поприветствовал их взмахом руки. – Подкинете меня? Наш повелитель уже заждался.


	6. Отсчет закончен

Танос восседал на парящем каменном троне, подлокотники которого были оборудованы реакторами. Другой бы занял удобное капитанское кресло, принимающее форму тела, но Безумный Титан предпочитал пафосность комфорту. Или у него был железный зад.  
Судя по тому, что огромная рубка набита битком, - золотому яблоку упасть негде, - судебный процесс должен стать показательным и зрелищным. Если сыграть на опережение не удастся… Локи оглядел возбужденную толпу, ждущую крови, хруста костей, вываливающейся требухи, вырванных глаз-ноздрей-ногтей, надсадных криков и воплей о пощаде. Здесь собрались отбросы со всех галактик, затесалось и несколько асов. Он хоть успеет воспользоваться кинжалами, чтобы подарить смерть или боль парочке зевак?

\- Вселенная велика, но нет такого уголка, где можно укрыться от моего правосудия, - Танос говорил, будто глыбы ворочал. – Рано или поздно приговор будет приведен в исполнение. Сегодня этот день настал. Что я тебе обещал – невыносимые муки? Реки слез? Пучины безумия? Прежде чем я вырву твой серебряный язычок, ответь, кем себя считаешь: изменником и вором или слабаком и неудачником?

\- Ни тем, ни другим, Повелитель, - Локи поклонился и протянул руку к Таносу. Синий куб появился на ладони, и по толпе головорезов прокатился удивленный вздох. – Посмотри, я сберег его для тебя. Вижу, гнезда для камней пока пусты? Что ж, Камень Реальности первым засияет в твоей могущественной Перчатке.

Танос по-птичьи склонил голову набок, разглядывая асгардского царевича с проснувшимся любопытством.

\- Так вот как ты оказался в трюме. Тессеракт. Ловкий ход, Бог Хитрости. За это я убью тебя быстро и безболезненно. Ты достал один Камень, но потерял другой.

\- Он не потерян, - Локи выцепил взглядом вождя читаури, стоящего во втором ряду. Видимо, его разжаловали в рядовые после утраты доверия. – Камень Разума находится в Мидгарде, у тех самых Мстителей, которых наш великий полководец не смог нейтрализовать. Моим заданием было построить портал и его открыть. Вождь отвечал за проход армии через портал. Однако какой-то жалкий смертный сумел подлететь к точке перехода и устроил взрыв. Он даже не погиб - отделался парой царапин. Как получилось, что стратегически важный объект не охранялся? Опытный военачальник ничего не слышал о диверсиях?

\- Он лжет! – взревел бывший предводитель, протискиваясь в судный круг. – Он Бог Лжи! Мой господин, позвольте мне исполнить приговор!

Один кинжал вонзился ему в глаз, второй попал в сердце. Читаури качнулся, нелепо взмахнул руками, выронив лучевую пушку, и рухнул на пол, заливая его кровью. Зрители ахнули, особо впечатлительные дамы завизжали.

\- Ты убиваешь моих подданных у меня на глазах? – спокойно спросил Танос, не выказав ни капли сожаления или гнева.

\- Мне терять нечего, - Локи пожал плечами, убирая кинжалы в тень, - двум смертям не бывать. Но живым я буду полезнее. Когда ты захватишь вселенную, тебе понадобятся толковые наместники.  
Лицо Безумного Титана расколола улыбка, выглядевшая, как трещина в скале.  
\- А ты проныра. На что нацелился – на Девять миров? Хотя их уже восемь, как я слышал. Так куда направляется этот корабль?

\- На Сакаар, - ответил Локи. – Там самый большой во вселенной рынок рабов. Везу остатки асгардцев: девки и дети уйдут задешево, но за брата дадут хорошую цену. Он могучий воин, станет чемпионом гладиаторских боев.

\- На Сакааре произошла революция, - заметил Танос, скептически разглядывая набивающегося в наместники царевича. – Рабы восстали и скинули Грандмастера. Управились малой кровью, а жаль. Старик давно потерял хватку, ему пора на свалку истории.

\- Я тоже так считаю, - Локи приподнял уголки губ в улыбке. – Долго трон пустовать не будет, надо спешить. На Сакаар стекутся любители легкой наживы и авантюристы со всех планет вселенной. Анархия, хаос, произвол – я же в них как рыба в воде. Если не удастся справиться с хаосом, я его возглавлю. 

\- Тогда тебе нужен ближайший портал: штурман, найди-ка и разверни на обзорке навигаторскую карту. Значит, собрался продать своего брата и собственный народ?

Локи дернул плечом, состроив выразительную гримасу.  
\- Они мне чужие, Повелитель. К тому же, если я займу место Грандмастера, ничто не помешает мне выкупить их. Будут складывать хвалебные висы, держать опахало, подливать вино гостям. То же самое они делали в Асгарде, так что привыкать придется только к другому течению времени и климату.

\- Славно сочиняешь, - насколько Локи знал Таноса, настрой у того сменился. Титан пришел в хорошее расположение духа, – такого прожженного плута я еще не встречал. Один вопрос. Не вздумай лгать, если хочешь убраться отсюда целым и невредимым. Как ты подчинил асов себе? У тебя есть артефакт, о котором мне не известно?

Локи кинул взгляд на обзорный экран. Беспомощный корабль мертвым грузом висел в силовом поле. Тор и Халк наверняка бушуют внутри, Хеймдалль пытается успокоить женщин и детей, Валькирия строит догадки, что понадобилось Таносу и как он собирается поступить с асгардцами. Впервые в жизни Локи от души понадеялся, что техника Таноса действительно не знает равных, и Тор не сможет вырваться наружу.  
Никто не в силах справиться с Безумным Титаном. Разве что Хела - при условии, что Рагнарека бы не случилось и Асгард устоял.

\- Я рассчитываю на Диски Подчинения. Когда я до них доберусь, то скину маску верного брата и достойного сына отечества. Пока мне приходится усыплять бдительность асов. Я проложил портал из ангара, мое отсутствие не должны были заметить: ты сможешь вернуть меня туда, не поднимая шумихи? Весь тщательно продуманный план пойдет прахом, если об этой аудиенции станет известно.

\- Я окажу тебе помощь, - сказал Танос, безумно улыбаясь. – Догадываешься, почему? Один предатель причинит своим вреда больше, чем целая армия Чужих. Усердствуй, Локи Лафейсон. Когда я соберу Перчатку Бесконечности, я оставлю тебя своим наместником на Сакааре.

Локи почтительно склонился перед троном.  
\- Каждому свое, Повелитель. Геройствуют пусть герои, а Бог Обмана обманывает. Во второй раз я не подведу.

\- Не подведешь, - подтвердил Титан, - потому что пока я не доверю тебе и ржавого гвоздя. Покажи, на что ты способен. И не заставь меня пожалеть о подаренном шансе.

***  
Танос прокладывал порталы гораздо точнее: Локи очутился внутри шкафчика для скафандров. Выглянув в смотровое окошко, он засек выставленную у яхты Грандмастера охрану. Насчитал четырех асов – остальных Тор наверняка собрал у стыковочного шлюза, готовясь отражать нападение.  
Должно быть, брат попытался использовать яхту, но коды доступа Локи сменил еще утром. Да и чем бы они помогли? Корабль в ловушке силового поля ослеплен, оглушен и парализован, оружейные порты и выходы заблокированы. Никто и ничто не выберется наружу.  
Для верности стоило выждать от четверти до получаса – Таноса может удивить яхта, покинувшая ковчег. Пусть титан летит в музей Коллекционера или куда он там собирался. Пока штурман рылся в полетных картах, Локи успел кое-что подглядеть, и увиденное ему не понравилось. Третьим пунктом маршрута был Мидгард.  
Устроившись на полу, Локи пошарил в тенях и высыпал в подол горсть драгоценных камней, прихваченных им из трюма. Пока читаури решали, что делать с незваным гостем, Локи неловко «поскользнулся» и сгреб столько камушков, сколько сумел.  
Муки совести его не терзали: эмиссаров полагается снабжать средствами и инструментами, если хочешь получить отдачу. Засылать их без плана, без предварительной разведки местности, без агентурной сети, без подготовки, без денег хотя бы на первое время – Танос Локи уже со счетов списал? Придется его удивить.

Добыча, проверенная заклинанием истинной сути, оказалась небогатой. Большинство камней – качественные подделки, но расплачиваться в кабаках и пабах ими можно. Особенно вечером при приглушенном свете.  
Со стороны коридора донеслись радостные крики: асы наконец поверили, что космический захватчик тихо и мирно удалился, не пожелав представиться и не попрощавшись. Локи вышел из шкафа.

Старшим в караул поставили чудом уцелевшего эйнхерия, дав ему для усиления троицу потрепанных лириков, не умеющих меч правильным концом держать.  
\- Победа за нами! – рявкнул Локи, принявший обличье брата. – Возрадуйтесь, защитники Асгарда! Соскучились по пирам? Бегом в командную рубку: проведем перекличку и устроим праздник.  
\- Урааааааа!!! – грянул караул.  
Даже пароль не спросили. Локи покачал головой им вслед и ввел код.  
Пока в командной рубке поймут, что творится, ручное управление даст ему уйти. Яхта вырвалась на простор и скакнула, как застоявшаяся лошадь. Локи примерно представлял, как управлять этим типом легких скоростных кораблей, но лишние кнопки усложняли ситуацию.  
Музыка. Фейерверки. Видео боев. Видео оргий.  
Видео с Тором. Время записи за полчаса перед коронацией в командной рубке.  
«Не знаю, что и сказать. К такому правлению я не готовился. Теперь понимаю, что власть – это ответственность. Всеотец всегда говорил: мудрый царь не ищет войны, но он должен быть к ней готов. Надеюсь, для асгардцев наступят мирные дни. Брюс, хочешь стать почетным гражданином? Я подарю тебе рогатый шлем.  
Знаешь, у меня две проблемы: где найти дом и как не потерять брата снова. Мстители не доверяют Локи. Никто в здравом уме не верит Локи. Но я надеюсь, что в этот раз я в нем не ошибся. Мы оба повзрослели».  
Яхта проделала кульбит, и Локи подавил приступ тошноты. Тор за ним не погонится: ковчег медленно набирает скорость, да и движок у него не потянет. Разве что пальнет вслед сгоряча.  
На этот раз Одинсон точно не простит. Факты – вещь упрямая, как твердолобый братец, и они таковы: Локи из Етунхейма украл тессеракт и передал его Таносу. Попробуй докажи, что не для спасения своей шкуры, а ради всеобщего блага. Тем более, жизнь Локи все-таки выторговал, а благо вышло сомнительное – недолгая отсрочка перед бесконечной войной. Краткая передышка.

\- Будет лучше вовсе не встречаться, - пробормотал Локи, задавая курс. – Вселенная велика, найдется для меня местечко.  
Сакаару требовался мудрый правитель, уважающий местные традиции и имеющий вкус к развлечениям. Первым делом надо возобновить гладиаторские бои, потом заняться организацией оргий – межпланетный туризм приносит неплохие доходы.  
Главное, пустить слух, что Сакаар – лучшая планета для отдыха, разбить везде парки с фонтанами, установить статуи, огородить свалки и продавать на входе охотничьи билеты…  
Может, когда-нибудь и Тор на экскурсию прилетит. Четыре тысячи лет впереди, что ему еще делать?

_Конец_


End file.
